


A Deep Roads Surprise

by Lady_Jane666



Series: Maeve and Her Boys - Oneshots, smut and all the fun stuff [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adorable Alistair (Dragon Age), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deep Roads (Dragon Age), Dragon Age: Inquisition - The Descent DLC, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Grey Warden Alistair (Dragon Age), Pregnancy, The Descent DLC, Tumblr Prompt, Unplanned Pregnancy, it's very tiny but I wanted to put that first, tw: mention of miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Jane666/pseuds/Lady_Jane666
Summary: @Well-seasons-dragon-age on tumblr posted a list 100 foof (fluff) prompts and one of them was "I'm Pregnant" and I thought it would be the perfect time to explore what happens when Maeve figures out that she is pregnant while returning to the surface during the Descent DLC time frame. Post-Main game/Canon Divergent AU"Maeve hung towards the back of the group, she was exhausted. Physically and mentally. More than she had been in the weeks prior. Now, in the span of the handful of days, every time their party passed a decaying Darkspwan corpse (which was more often than she had ever expected) she felt her stomach churn, twist and heave. Such a feeling washed over her, though this time there were no corpses of note in sight. "
Relationships: Alistair (Dragon Age)/Original Female Character(s), Alistair/Female Inquisitor
Series: Maeve and Her Boys - Oneshots, smut and all the fun stuff [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591984
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	A Deep Roads Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to my writing partner in crime Anthropasaurus for as always helping me make some manner of sense from my pages of endless rambles and also on this occasion for being the one who also wrote the prompt list I took the inspiration from. 
> 
> Enjoy the foof and stay safe everyone <3

It felt as if the way out through the deep roads took so much longer than the few weeks it had taken to get to the Titain’s chamber. Altogether, with having to cut their way through the Darkspawn, it had been over three months since Maeve had felt the sun upon her face or breathed fresh air. She had never thought she would miss such things, but she longed for them and more. They were only a few days, perhaps a week from reaching the entrance to the surface and the real start of the journey back to Skyhold, but at least that would be out in the open in fresh air and sunlight.

Maeve hung towards the back of the group, she was exhausted. Physically and mentally. More than she had been in the weeks prior. Now, in the span of the handful of days, every time their party passed a decaying Darkspwan corpse (which was more often than she had ever expected) she felt her stomach churn, twist and heave. Such a feeling washed over her, though this time there were no corpses of note in sight. Her hand moved to cover her mouth as she leaned against the cold rock of the tunnel wall. Her head pounded and she felt as if the world was still moving yet, she still stood still. Maeve was not one to make a fuss, her silence was telling enough for those who knew her best. When Alistair glanced behind his shoulder and noticed Maeve had fallen behind. 

He told the others to go on to the camp before turning back to go to Maeve’s side. “Sparrow,” He called out as he neared her. “Is everything alright?” There was a tone of panic in his voice as he began to pull his glove off one of his hands to caress her cheek. Maeve let out another groan as she turned her head away from him, pushing his hand off her cheek as she fought back the urge to be sick. “You are not alright.” 

“Alistair..” She groaned through gritted teeth. “I am fine.” Maeve had her moments of being a decent enough liar, but this was not one of them. Alistair shook his head dismissing her claims as she placed her hand on his chest to try and shove him away but another wave of nausea came over her. As it hit, her stomach churning, Maeve stumbled against the tunnel wall with an anguished groan.

“You are very obviously not fine…” Alistair snapped as he wrapped his arm around her waist, letting her lean on him to support her so they could move out of the darkness. Maeve started protesting softly but Alistair would hear none of it. “Just let me take care of you, would you? For once in your life…” Maeve glanced at him with a sour look on her face, mostly from the fact she still felt as if she was going to lose what little food she had managed to eat that morning all over Alistair’s boots. 

A long sigh escaped Maeve’s lips as she tried to breathe through the tail end of the wave of sickness. Once she could speak through it, Maeve sighed. “I let you take care of me all the time.” She pointed out as she tried to fight leaning into Alistair. It was losing battle, her gloved hand pressed against the cold rock as Alistair continued to try to coax her to let him help her. 

“True enough, Sparrow.” He admitted, his hand on her waist urging her to move closer to him. “However, it’s rarely when you actually need the help.” Maeve let out an amused huff before nodding her head silently conceding. Her arms slipped around his waist, her hand gripped his belt in an effort to steady herself. Her body pressed up against his. Alistair smirked, rather self-satisfied that he had won in some small way. “Thank you.” He whispered as he kissed her freckled cheek. “Was that so hard?” He asked sheepishly.

Scoffing as she shook her head Maeve laughed. “Oh would you please shut up, I do not need you gloating the whole way to the camp.” Alistair shrugged before pulling Maeve back against him, his hand sliding down over her hip. Maeve looked up at him and for a passing glance, she let her mask fall and her face filled with exhaustion. 

With a pat on her hip, Alistair kissed the top of her head. “Come on, love.” He whispered softly as he held her close. “The next camp is just ahead, we’ll get there and you can lay down…” 

“That sounds nice..” Maeve sighed as she leaned into Alistair as he tried to keep her moving. Inside she had a suspicion of what could be making her so ill. She had felt similar twice before. When she was pregnant. Maeve couldn’t even begin to process what this meant. It had been months since she had seen Cullen, let alone have him in her bed. Like so much of their time dealing with Corypheus, it had been just her and Alistair once more. ‘ _ It can not be, no…’ _ Maeve tried to reason with herself as they neared the camp. 

“Not much farther, come on..” Alistair encouraged as he could see how tired Maeve was. They had covered a fair distance that day, though they did run into several clusters of Darkspawn. Once they reached the Legion of Dead Camp where they had planned to spend the night, Alistair settled Maeve on a bedroll away from the others. Alistair crouched down next to Maeve, his hand pushing a group of stray hairs behind her ear, making Maeve smile for a moment. “Do you want me to help you get more comfortable?” He asked resting his hand on the Silverite pauldron on her shoulder. 

Nodding slowly Maeve gestured to her shoulder as she started to pull off her gloves. Alistair just nodded. He rested his other hand between her shoulder blades. Maeve looked up at him, smiling half-heartedly. Alistair smirked down at her as he began to pull at the straps of her pauldron till it loosed enough for him to pull off. He ran his hand down her back as it started to slide down her shoulder. He lent in, placed a light kiss on the side of her neck as he pulled the strap that held it in place from around her chest. Once the piece of armor was removed, the deep navy padded tunic Maeve wore slid down over her shoulder, revealing the top of a fresh and deep bruise on her shoulder. Alistair frowned. “When did this happen?” He asked, leaning in, his arms wrapping around Maeve’s waist. His chin rested against her other shoulder waiting for Maeve’s answer.

In all likelihood Maeve was covered in bruises, so was Alistair for that matter but the one Alistair had pointed out was one Maeve was not aware of. Her hand reached back and glanced over the bruise, wincing as she bumped. “I am not sure..” Maeve whispered as she peaked down at Alistair through heavy eyes. Her hands moving over his. Alistair held her in silence for several minutes until Maeve squeezed his hands and cleared her throat. “You should get something to eat…” She urged gently, wanting just a few moments alone to gather her thoughts. 

Alistair chuckled softly, “So should you..” He reminded Maeve squeezing her hand back.

Maeve shook her head at first she was going to come up with some clever lie but she knew that it was better if she was just honest. With a glance back Maeve sighed, “Food turns my stomach at the thought of it…” She nearly wretched at the thought of trying to stomach the salted nug meat that the legion had been generous enough to provide for the Inquisition. “I just want to go to sleep…”

With a heavy sigh Alistair nodded, he knew that Maeve under most circumstances wouldn’t eat nug meat and only had been the last few months because she had no other choice. He leaned in and planted a peck on Maeve’s cheek. “Alright, love.” He sighed, slipping his arms from around her waist. “Do you want me to have Sera…” 

Shaking her head, Maeve cut him off. “No, it’s fine.” A slightly forced smile grew across her full lips as she spoke. “I will be fine, go eat.” Her hand lifted to shoo him off with the other. Alistair nodded as he stood up leaving Maeve on her own to stretch out across the thin bedroll. 

Still mostly dressed, only the heavy plate pieces of her armor removed and neatly laid next to her. Her hand unconsciously rested over her stomach as she started to ponder just why she was likely feeling so ill. Maeve remembered how sick she had been with Jena, every smell made her stomach twist into knots. She could barely stomach more than porridge and bread for months. Then there was the exhaustion. Everything exhausted her to the point there had been days that she barely got out of bed. How she felt wasn’t the same, but it felt familiar enough that Maeve had to give it more than a moment's thought. ‘ _ I can not be pregnant again, Jena is not even two… _ ’ Maeve bemoaned internally. Her and Cullen had been adamant that she needed a few years before they even considered having more children. Jena’s birth had been hard on her physically and she had little time to recover before she had been thrust back into battles. 

In the previous few days, Maeve had tried to reason away her symptoms. It could have been the food. The lack of fresh air and sunlight. It could even be the taint. Yet, Maeve in her heart knew the answer was so much simpler. They had taken every opportunity to slip away to share a heated private moment in a dark corner. There was something about facing their possible demise each day that made both of them throw all caution to the wind and indulge in each other as much as they possibly could. If it had been Cullen with her and not Alistair, Maeve knew there would be no question about the source of the constant nausea and exhaustion. Alistair, though he was so much more, was still a Grey Warden and Maeve knew what that meant for them having children together. ‘ _ It can not be, he has been a Warden twelve years or is it thirteen?’  _ Maeve mused as she rolled on her side. ‘ _ If he had just taken the joining perhaps, but now? How would that even be possible?’ _

There were brief moments during her pregnancy with Jena where she had held this sliver of hope that she could have been Alistair’s child. It was not that she didn’t want to have a child with Cullen, it was more she wanted to give Alistair the experience of being able to raise his child that Morrigan had stolen from him. For his part, Alistair had said many times that being able to watch Jena grow up and have the opportunity to be a father to her with Cullen was more than he had ever hoped for. ‘ _ Would it be so far-fetched that perhaps the Titan's magic...all that Lyruim did something?’ _ Maeve pondered wrapping her arms tightly around her body. The soft sounds of distant conversation broke through her thoughts enough for Maeve to roll over to look. 

Alistair was standing next to Sera, an amused smirk playing on his lips as he listened to her tell him what Maeve could only assume was some ridiculous story about one of her pranks. She was laughing and Alistair was listening, though his eyes kept darting over to Maeve. ‘ _ He is a good father to Jena. Would it be the worst thing if you were pregnant?’ _ She asked herself as she rolled back over so her back was facing the others. ‘ _ Corypheus is gone, Jena is nearly two. Now would be the time to have another child…’ _ Yet, part of her still felt unsettled. 

There was no way, if she was pregnant, that the child could possibly be Cullen’s. She had her moon blood when they left Skyhold. ‘ _ And not once since.’ _ Maeve noted silently. That was another clue she had not given much thought to before that moment. In the near three months in the deep roads, her moon blood had never come. Not once. She had reasoned it away with not eating enough, not sleeping enough. Never once did the idea come to her that she could, somehow be pregnant. 

As she let out a long, soft sigh she ran her hand up her stomach and over her breast. They were tender to the touch, another subtle sign she had ignored. A silent string of curses ran through her mind as she shut her eyes tightly. ‘ _ I am pregnant… there is no other possible explanation.’ _ The conclusion was not nearly at startling as Maeve thought it would be. It was more fear-inducing.

She had been pregnant, for at least weeks more than likely months. Going through battles, including getting tossed like a rag doll by an Orc. How was she even still pregnant? Maeve wanted to start sobbing, but she just turned her head into the bedroll. She was fighting the overwhelming panic that was consuming every fiber of her being. Tears began to roll down her cheeks, hidden by her face being buried in the worn, tattered burlap that the sleep sack was made of.

Maeve did not know how much time had passed when she felt Alistair sink down next to her on the bedroll. His breath stunk of the pungent salted nug, which made Maeve’s stomach instantly turn. As he wrapped his arm around her waist to settle next to her Maeve reached back and pushed him away. “You smell like death and nug jerky…” Maeve groaned. 

Alistair chuckled lightheartedly behind her. “Fair point but my love you don’t smell like lavender and gooseberries either…” His grip around her waist tightened as Maeve tried to wiggle from his grasp. 

“Ali, please..” Maeve pleaded as she peeled his arm off her waist. Alistair let out a groan of protest as he sat up next to her. Rolling on her back, Maeve looked up at him wide-eyed and with a sour look upon her face. Alistair was looking down at her rather hurt by the fact that Maeve didn’t want him to touch her. His honey-colored eyes questioned her silently. “Do not look at me like that…'' Maeve complained as she pushed herself up so she was sitting as well. 

Shaking his head, Alistair lifted his hands in frustration. “I just want to hold my wife as I attempt to fall asleep.” He was frustrated and worried about her. Maeve could see it written all over his face, Alistair had never been very good at hiding his emotions. Slowly he reached out and touched Maeve’s shoulder. “Sparrow… what in Andraste’s name is going on with you?” 

Her slender, pale hand covered his as she looked back. “Walk?” She asked softly looking around the camp seeing most of their friends and legion still awake. If she was going to be honest with Alistair about what was really going on. She did not want to do it with an audience. 

Alistair nodded before standing up first offering his hands to Maeve. As she took them Alistair stared intently down at her, his eyes filled with concern. As she is pulled to her feet by Alistair, Maeve tried to muster a smile but the sudden change in position made her head spin. Her hands gripped Alistair’s shoulders to steady herself. “Are you sure a walk is a good idea?” Alistair instantly asked seeing Maeve unsteady on her feet. 

“Yes.” Maeve answered simply. “Just please do not let me fall over…” She laughed. 

“Never,” Alistair responded quickly as he took Maeve’s hand and with his other, he reached for his sword. The others started to look at them, but this was far from an odd occurrence. The pair often wandered off close to the camp but it was rarely to talk. “Ready?” Maeve nodded as she leaned into Alistair for support as they began to walk away from the camp. 

Ducking down a nearby passage they found a quiet, little cutout. Maeve reached into a pouch on her belt and pulled out a crystal that began to glow a pale blue, illuminating the couple enough so they could see each other. Alistair lent his sword against the cool, dark stone before turning to Maeve. “What is going on, Sparrow?” he asked softly, his hand reaching up and pushing a few stray strands of hair off her cheek. Maeve knew he was not going to waste time before getting to the point. 

Leaning against the stone herself, Maeve let go of Alistair’s hands and covered her face. This was the last conversation that she wanted to have. As much as there was a part of her that was overjoyed at the idea that she was pregnant with Alistair child, there was a much larger part that feared for the fact they're still had a rather long and arduous journey back to Skyhold ahead of them. Maeve let her hands fall away from her face and she reached out to rest her hand against Alistair’s chest. “Do you remember how much everything made me sick when I was pregnant with Jena?” Maeve asked softly. Alistair nodded slowly. “How I could not eat, I was always tired, could barely walk down the hall without you or Cullen because I would get so light-headed..” She was trying to give Alistair what he needed to draw his own conclusions but he just looked confused. “Ali…” Maeve started slowly. “I’m pregnant…” 

Such a revelation startled Alistar so much he started to laugh as he took a step back. “There is no way…” he declared in disbelief. “We haven’t seen Cullen in months, last I knew I was still a Grey Warden..” He threw his hands up for a moment wondering if Maeve had slept with someone else. “Did you sleep with Varric… it’s the chest hair..” 

“Alistair, no I did not sleep with Varric… stop being ridiculous!” Maeve exclaimed a little frustrated with his reaction. “Alistair, I have slept with no one else… no one else… since the last time the three of us were together before we left.” The fact that Alistair even briefly entertained the idea of Maeve having slept with someone else wounded her, but she knew why Alistair’s mind had gone in that direction. “Ali…if I am, and I am fairly certain at this point that I am… this baby is yours.” Her hands reached out and took his. “I do not know how, but this is the only explanation for why I have been so ill.” 

Alistair started to process what Maeve was saying, his expression softened. His lips parted as if to speak but he could not find the words. The corners of his mouth twitched upwards in a tentative smile. He could see all the signs over the last few weeks suddenly clear as day. “Maker’s Breath..” He muttered, reaching out and placing his hands on Maeve’s hip. “Maker’s Breath..” He repeated as more relizations dawned on him. “You have been pregnant… through… all...Oh...Maker, Maeve..” He started to panic, releasing through all the battles that they have been through, all the hard hits that Maeve had taken, she was pregnant with his child. His hand glanced over her stomach. “I should have known, I should have seen all the signs.” There was so much guilt in his voice. 

Maeve shook her head, “If you did, then what? We are in the deep roads. Tis not as if I can stay hidden in a castle someplace down here.” Maeve pointed out softly as she reached up and caressed his cheek. “We can not change what has happened or may…” There was a tinge of sadness in her voice and she felt Alistair’s jaw tighten. 

“Nothing is going to happen, you and the baby will be fine.” He declared emphatically. Maeve could not help but smile warmly when Alistair said ‘the baby’. It made everything seem instantly more of a reality. “We are going right back to the camp and telling everyone because if you think I am going to let you run headlong into a horde of darkspawn again..”

“Ali,” Maeve started her hand falling away from his cheek. “I do not think it is the wisest choice to go and tell..” 

“It is our only choice!” There was anger starting to seep into his tone at Maeve’s protests. “You have always been reckless, even after what happened before Jena was born.” The loss of the first pregnancy was rarely spoken of, and when Alistair brought it up Maeve’s heart sank. “If that happened again, knowing this time without a doubt that the baby is mine, not hopes and guesses, it would destroy me.” The pain in his voice was like a knife cutting into Maeve’s chest. “You are not…” He paused taking her face in his hands forcing her to look him square in the eyes. “You are not going to put yourself, or our baby..” He paused and smiled warmly. “Our baby…” He repeated and Maeve smiled back at him. “In danger. I am putting my foot down.” He let out a huff which made Maeve chuckle softly leaning into his touch. “I do not care if I have to get Bull to carry you on his shoulders the rest of the way to the surface and back to Skyhold to keep you out of the battle I will.”

Starting to laugh softly Maeve shook her head. “Bull would never…” 

“Oh you don’t think so…” Alistair laughed grabbing her hand, his other hand going to reach for his sword as he continued. “We are about to find out.” He declared before all but dragging Maeve back to camp. Most of the Legion had gone to bed or set off on their patrols, leaving Bull, Sera and Varric gathered around the fire passing a skin of wine around. Alistair continued to drag Maeve towards them, only letting go of her hand long enough to set his sword down against a table and pick up a rickety wooden chair placing it down next to Sera. “You..” He pointed to Maeve. “Here…” He pointed to the chair. His sharp tone made the others quickly take note.

“Oh what did our little Sparrow do now?” Sera asked looking back at Alistar who was grabbing another chair for himself. “She didn’t nick something from them super creepy little people with the glowy eyes…” 

“No.” Alistair replied watching as Maeve slowly made her way towards the chair and sunk slowly down into it. “Though that is a good question.” 

Maeve looked wide-eyed over at Alistair and chuckled. “You should know the answer…” 

“She did.” Bull commented from across the firepit. “I saw her take some pieces of their armor and she copied down those crazy pattern writings on the walls..” 

“Raven would skin me alive if I did not bring her something back, as it is when she finds out we all… the five of us… saw a Titan she may never speak to me again because I told her to stay to help Cullen with Jena.” Maeve pointed out like this should have been blatantly obvious to all of them. 

“The Princess has a pretty valid point…” Varric adds before turning to Alistair who seemed rather unamused by the turn the conversation was taking. “So, Prince Charming. What has your panties in such a twist that your face is telling me that your pretty little wife over there either took the last piece of cake or broke your favorite toy.” 

Alistair crossed his arms in front of his chest as he leaned back in the chair. Glancing over at Maeve he asked. “Should you tell them, or I?” Maeve gestured for him to just get on with it. A long heavy sigh escaped Alistair’s lips before eyes darted around to their companions. “Maeve’s Pregnant… with my child. She got pregnant after we left Skyhold..” 

“So the kid is yours?” Bull asked quizzically. “I thought Wardens were ya know… shooting blanks.”

Sera chuckled next to Maeve. “So you knocked her up…” the archer said with a giggle. “Cully-Wully is gonna have a lot say about that I bet.” She laughed. “Making the babies was the one thing he had one up on your Ali-bear there…” 

“Sera.” Maeve grumbled reaching over and playfully smacking her friend’s arm. “Cullen will be fine. Trust me.” 

“Well, he always did enjoy that more than likely any of the kids were going to be his…” Alistair noted softly. Maeve scowled in disbelief. “He told me…” 

“And me..” Varric noted lifting his hand. 

“Me too..” Bull said with a nod and tight smile. “I mean I get it… Alistair is shooting blanks.. Or so everyone thought. Sorry, Alistair..” 

Alistair shrugged, “No need, I thought as much myself if I am honest.” 

“But we Keran?” Sera pointed out and Maeve looked to her friend shaking her head wide-eyed. Suddenly Sera remembered a conversation she and Maeve had years before and she just whispered. “Oh… yeah…” Before sinking back in her chair. 

Clearing his throat, Alistair brought his hand to the back of his neck rubbing it nervously, not unlike Cullen often did. Perhaps he had picked up the tick over the years. “Regardless of what Cullen is going to say or feel about this baby.” Alistair paused looking over at Maeve. “We, the four of us, have to keep her from doing anything stupid and Maeve-like till we get her safely back to Skyhold.” The three other people looked at Maeve, all the eyes being on her made Maeve squirm in her seat. Her bright golden-yellow eyes shot daggers at Alistair from her position next to him. “Oh don’t start…” Alistair warned. 

“I have been fine…” Maeve began to protest.

Much to everyone’s surprise it was Sera who spoke up, “But you didn’t know you had the baby in ya, did ya?” Sera pointed looking at Maeve intently. “Now you do and now we do… so now we have to make sure the both of ya, ya know get out of this alright…” It was simple enough in Sera’s mind she could not even begin to understand why Maeve couldn’t grasp that they just wanted to keep her safe. “That’s my bumble bee’s little sister in there right?” Maeve nodded slowly. “So it’s done…” 

“Sera has spoken!” Bull declared with a hearty laugh. 

Varric looked over at Maeve who was still deeply uncomfortable with everyone looking at her. “You okay there, Princess?” Maeve waited a moment but nodded. “Are you sure?”

“Do I have a choice…” 

“No.” Alistair said as he reached over and took Maeve’s hand. “Not till you have that baby…” He smiled warmly turning to Maeve. Sighing Maeve turned to him and Alistair smirked. “Now, we have maybe a week’s travel to the surface left, then another two weeks back to Skyhold.” 

“Just in time for Jena’s birthday... “ Maeve murmured.

Nodding Alistair smiled as he reached out and cupped Maeve’s cheek. “I told you when we left we would be back before her birthday and I meant it.” Alistair reassured before leaning in and kissing her cheek. Maeve smirked as she glanced back at the three others who were still staring at them. 

“They know, you know… can we go to bed now?” Maeve laughed and Alistair took her hands. He stood first, helping Maeve to her feet. They bid goodnight to the others and gave congratulations, which to Maeve, felt very odd to hear. She was still nervous there would be no baby at the end of this journey because even trying to avoid danger, she was still going to find it. They were in the deep roads, danger was everywhere. 

She tried to shake the thoughts from her mind as Alistair walked her back over to the bedrolls they shared. Alistair stopped Maeve as she turned to lay back down. His hands gripped his hips as she leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers, slowly kissing her. His fingers dug deep into the thick, deep grey fabric of her tunic as he let out a content sigh. “Can I be happy now?” He whispered against her lips. Maeve only laughed and returned his kiss, running her hand up his up the back of his neck pulling him into a deep kiss. 

Leaning back, Maeve smiled up at Alistair. “I suppose, I can allow it.” She jested which only made Alistair smile broadly. 

“Are you really happy about this?” He asked Maeve who simply nodded. “Really.” 

“Yes, of course.” Maeve exclaimed with a laugh. “We have always had rather poor timing, so it happening like this is all rather fitting.” 

“It is.” Alistair chuckled. With a happy sigh, he ran his hand across the side of her hips, down around over her round bottom pulling her closer to him. “I will have a daughter, won’t I?” 

“More than likely,” Maeve admitted as she ran her hands through his dirty, greasy hair. She cringed. “Oh, you need to bathe..” 

“Oh speak for yourself, woman.” He laughed running his other hand up her side. With a quick glance, he checked to make sure the others had gone back to their conversations before cupping Maeve’s breast through her thick tunic. “I promise you, the first stream we find I am going to strip you naked and wash every inch of you..” He moaned against her lips. “Then, I am going to take you right on the side on the bank of the stream.” 

Maeve started to laugh as she shoved Alistair back, “Listen here, husband…” She started in a mock angry tone, Alistair began to smirk as she slowly started to shake her head. “Is that not what got us into this situation in the first place..” 

Leaning in Alistair kissed her again as he mumbled. “I can’t get you pregnant again, can I?” which only cause Maeve to start laughing as she shoved him away knowing if she didn’t stop him that moment, he was going to do his best to find out if he could.


End file.
